


Lovely

by lovesickkloxx



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M, JokerxReader, arthurxreader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesickkloxx/pseuds/lovesickkloxx
Summary: Something Ive been working on. Fluffy at this current moment.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Joker, jokerxreader - Relationship
Kudos: 50





	Lovely

Your turn over not being able to sleep. You had just got off the phone to your best friend Rosie, she lived far away so phone calls were a rare occasion. It was now am you guys had spoke for hours catching up on each others lives, you told her about your few fella and she talked to you about her long term relationship with her boyfriend. They had been dating for years and now finally live together. You were happy even though it meant that Rosie was further away. You told her how you met your new love on the subway, he had helped you when you dropped your books from class all over the floor. He was sweet, caring and such a charmer. Rosie was genuinely happy for you. You caught up on your favourite moves in the theatre this month and the characters you loved. After chatting with Rosie for hours you crawled into bed next to your sweet Arthur. You hadn’t been dating long and this was one of the first times he had stayed over. Now you couldn’t sleep, Arthur was peacefully sleeping small snores escaping his mouth every few seconds. 

You laid next to him watching his chest rise and fall, he was so beautiful, everything about him was perfect to you. His brown hair, his green eyes, his chest hair, his slim figure, the way he talks, the way he laughs. Everything. You never thought you’d ever get this lucky in your life. But here he is laying in your bed on a Friday night. The room was silent except from him, Arthur was like a rainbow in the rain. You stare up at the ceiling but suddenly feel him rubbing your arm. You look across to see Arthur awake now smiling sleepily at you. “Hey” you whisper smiling back at him. “Hey are you okay?” he whispers back. “Yeah just can’t sleep” you turn over putting your arm on his bare chest and nuzzle your face into his neck. “Mm gimme a cuddle” he whispers, turning over facing towards you, wrapping his arms around you. Feeling the warm boy around you, you slowly drift off to sleep. 

You wake up to the sound of heavy rain pattering on your windows, Frank Sinatra playing on your record player and the smell of eggs and bacon in the air. You loved these mornings, Arthur would take such good care of you. You get out of bed, humming along to fly me to the moon. You wrap yourself in your silk dressing gown that reaches your thighs and walk to the kitchen as your cold feet pressed against the floorboards. There he is cooking over your stove and wiggling his bum to the music, you come up behind him and snake your arms around his waist. “Good morning Hun” you mumble sleepily. “Hey beautiful” he rubs your hands and turns around presenting a bacon and egg sandwich to you. “Mmmmm!” you exclaimed taking the sandwich and sitting at your breakfast bar. 

He sits down next to you and pulls out a cigarette. “What about you?” you ask worried, “It’s okay, I’m not hungry” he shrugged. He lit his cigarette and took a long drag. You sighed, knowing not to push Arthur to eat. You ate your sandwich. “Thank you baby, that was so good” you kissed him on the cheek and cleaned up the kitchen. “What are your plans for today?” Arthur asked you, it was your only day off this week and deserved a well rested day. “We both have the day off, why don’t we spend some time together?” you ask hoping he hadn’t made plans. He stubs out his cig and walks up to you pulling you into his arms. “That sound perfect” he purrs into you ear sending shivers down your spine. He starts to sway you both along to the music, it was now playing my way, you loved this song. You looked up at Arthur, his big green eyes already staring down at you. He pulls you closer kissing you passionately with all of his love. He was your everything and you were his. You dance until the end of the song, feeling like bliss. You had felt so lonely since Rosie had left but now you had Arthur your days were much better, a lot sunnier, even on a rainy day like this. 

You walk over to your sofa and fall onto it ungracefully, Arthur giggled at you and followed pulling you legs onto his lap with you back against the arm rest. He looks down at you and moves some of your hair behind your ear so he can see all of your face. “You’re so fucking beautiful” he whispers to you, his eyes full of love and compassion. You blush like crazy and cover you face with your hands. He could tell you a thousand times and you still wouldn’t believe it. “Hey!” he moves your hands and looks you in the eyes “I mean it.. I’ve never seen anything like you” He shakes his head in disbelief. You giggle in response, you were so lucky. “Well you’re not bad yourself” you laugh and wink at him. He laughs, throwing his head back, smiling from ear to ear. “Arthur?” you ask. “Yeah?” he responds bringing his head back up. “I love you” you tell him. This was the first time either of you had said it, the room was tense.”A-are you sure?” he asked, putting his head in his hands. He was thinking you had accidentally gotten the wrong person or something, like he didn’t deserve your love. “What do you mean silly? Of course!” you laugh a little, smiling at him. “I love you too sweetie” he admitted into his hands. He slowly lowered his hands to look at you. You took his hands in yours and leaned forward. You kiss his nose and he blushes. “I’m so lucky to have you”


End file.
